


It's That Pivotal Moment

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Date, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первое свидание, похоже, с самого начала не задалось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's That Pivotal Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's That Pivotal Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/758474) by [xsilverdreamsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx). 



Фурихата разглядывает букет роз в руках Акаши. 

\- Что-то не так? – в голосе слышится беспокойство.

«У меня аллергия», - хочет ответить Фурихата, но вместо этого чихает. Три раза подряд.

\- О, - лицо Акаши грустнеет. 

Первое свидание, похоже, с самого начала не задалось.

*

К счастью, Акаши выбрасывает розы, пока Фурихате не стало хуже. Он умывается, судорожно ищет таблетки от аллергии и глотает сразу 2 штуки. После этого Фурихате удается успокоиться и свидание продолжается.

С озабоченным видом Акаши предлагает перенести планы на другой день. «Нет, нет, всё в порядке», - второпях отвечает Фурихата. – «Ты ведь ради этого такой путь из Киото проделал». Он с трепетом оглядывает машину, припаркованную перед его квартирой: затонированные стёкла, водитель, одетый в костюм. Ему кажется, что нечто подобное он уже видел в фильме про якудза. Но Акаши не обязательно об этом знать.

Акаши приглашает его в самый элитный ресторан города. В воздухе повисает неловкое молчание: Фурихата пытается не сойти с ума от мысли о том, сколько Акаши потратил на это свидание. Он даже приоделся по этому случаю: пальто, галстук, такой элегантный и стильный, будто сошёл со страниц журнала.

Он всё еще поражается тому, что Акаши пригласил его на свидание. То, что он ответил согласием, - совсем другой разговор: Фурихата корит себя за то, что не может вымолвить ни слова, когда на него смотрит Акаши. 

Всё случилось так внезапно: в одну минуту Фурихата, опаздывая на лекцию, бежал через весь кампус, не смотря на дорогу, а в следующую – врезался в другого студента и потерял равновесие. 

Другим студентом оказался Акаши, с которым Фурихата был зачислен в один университет. Им никогда не доводилось сталкиваться друг с другом. До сего момента.

С извинениями Акаши помог Фурихате подняться на ноги. От устрашающего капитана Ракудзан, которого он знал со школы, не осталось и следа. Пока до него это доходило, Акаши с улыбкой предлагал сходить куда-нибудь вместе, из-за чего Фурихата издал встревоженный писк.

Акаши воспринял это как согласие и на следующий же день написал Фурихате, что зайдёт за ним вечером в пятницу.  
В итоге он сидит в самом углу на веранде ресторана и пялится на причудливые словечки в меню, которых он с роду не знал: фрикасе, кнели и тому подобное. Рядом с ним топчется официант. 

Он окидывает взглядом окружающую его обстановку: пышный интерьер, люстры на высоких потолках, официанты с важным видом подают блюда на стол. На посетителях только самые роскошные наряды: дорогие костюмы, изысканные платья, с которых каплями свисают бриллианты и прочие драгоценности. 

Фурихату осеняет, что его одежда (он почти час провозился в поисках чего-нибудь, а после вломился в комнату брата и «позаимствовал» приличную рубашку и галстук) здесь крайне неуместна.

Официант вежливо спрашивает: «Готовы сделать заказ?» У Фурихаты начинается паника, а душа уходит в пятки.

Фурихата нервно сглатывает. «М-М-Мн…», - лепечет он, - «Мне только воду». Официант кидает на него странный взгляд.

«Ты не голоден?» - Акаши выглядывает из своего меню. 

Фурихата стыдливо краснеет и думает, как бы объяснить свою неловкость. Он снова обводит взором помещение, серебро столовых приборов и закусывает губу. 

«Аааа», - слышит он голос Акаши. – «Нужно было подумать об этом раньше. Извини, наверное, стоит посетить другое место». 

Он поднимается из-за стола; Фурихата, ни живой ни мёртвый, слезает со стула и опрокидывает стакан с водой. 

*

«Прости», - извиняется Фурихата уже в пятый раз.

Вода, что он пролил ранее, чудом не попала на Акаши: благодаря своему дару предсказания, тот встал из-за стола за доли секунды до этого. 

Ему хочется залезть в нору и отсиживаться там целую вечность или, по крайней мере, до конца свидания. Он и сбежать-то не может: Акаши отправил машину назад с указанием забрать их через несколько часов, поэтому уйти сейчас – значит бросить Акаши. Он не настолько ужасен, чтобы вот так кидать человека посреди свидания. 

Фурихата через силу кидает взгляд на Акаши. Тот, на удивление, не выглядит разозлённым.

«Всё в порядке, Фурихата», - говорит он. – «Если кто и должен извиняться, так это я, ведь из-за меня пришлось так скоро уйти»

«Но у тебя ведь уже всё было спланировано», - несчастно произносит Фурихата.

«Планы меняются, - спокойно отвечает Акаши. - Почему бы нам ещё куда-нибудь не сходить?»

*

Выясняется, что «ещё куда-нибудь» - это втиснутая между двуми домами крохотная лавка, в которой подают горячий рамен уставшим чернорабочим и строителям близлежащего здания.

На этот раз среди всех остальных выделяется Акаши, но он с невозмутимым видом восседает за маленьким столиком в углу тесного кафе. В это время помещение наполняется людьми. 

«Он словно из королевской семьи, - размышляет Фурихата. - То, как он держит палочки с тарелкой, спокойно и, если можно так выразиться, изящно ест лапшу». 

Фурихата благодарен за то, что звук его громкого хлюпанья тонет в шумной обстановке.

Они разговаривают, точнее, сперва говорит Акаши. Он расспрашивает Фурихату о его любимых книгах, еде, увлечениях, а затем переходит к теме баскетбола. Акаши удается вытащить из него правду – причину, по которой он тогда присоединился к школьной команде. Его забавляет признание Фурихаты: вступить его побудила девушка, которая ему нравилась. 

Ничего не говоря, он переходит к другой теме, но Фурихата улавливает его задумчивый вид.

*

Следующий пункт – небольшая ярмарка, открытая неподалёку в парке. Они прохаживаются меж рядов, разглядывают выставленные на продажу товары в палатках и дегустируют разные закуски. Фурихата с наслаждением обнаруживает, что Акаши – та ещё сладкоежка. Он с радостью останавливается около каждой палатки и наблюдает, как Акаши расплывается в блаженстве, откусывая кусочек шоколада или моти.

В нескольких палатках установлены игровые стенды. В приступе ностальгии Фурихата останавливается рядом с миниатюрными баскетбольными стойками.

В первый раз Фурихата забивает, но в следующие два раза промахивается и смеётся, когда мяч отскакивает от кольца. «Намного сложнее, чем в настоящем баскетболе», - признается он. Акаши кивает владельцу палатки, когда подходит его очередь. 

Все три броска безупречно попадают в корзину.

«Нечестно», - слегка дуется Фурихата.

Акаши улыбается ему. «Какой бы ты хотел приз?», - спрашивает он, указывая на полку с мягкими игрушками позади продавца.

Фурихата пытается возразить и говорит, что приз полагается Акаши, а не ему, но тот и бровью не ведёт. Наконец, он сдается и показывает на гигантского плюшевого зайца. Акаши поворачивается к продавцу, и Фурихата не может отвести от него взгляда. Он размышляет о том, как кто-то – точнее, как он вообще мог считать Акаши неприветливым и устрашающим. 

Внезапно он осознает, что по-прежнему пялится на Акаши, и второпях отводит взгляд, кусая нижнюю губу.

Он чувствует, как пальцы касаются его рта, и испуганно смотрит. «Нельзя так часто кусать губы», - строго произносит Акаши, - «Испортишь их».

Фурихата краснеет до кончиков ушей и задает себе вопрос: существует ли предел тому, сколько раз человек может покраснеть за один вечер?

Акаши вручает ему огромного плюшевого зайца, что он выиграл. «Это тебе», - говорит он. - «Возмещаю ущерб за розы». Лицо чуть залито румянцем, и Фурихате кажется это очаровательным – знать, что Акаши – такой же человек, способный на приторные романтические поступки.

Услышав, как кто-то прочищает горло, они отскочили друг от друга – и это притом, что они изначально близко не стояли – и Фурихата видит, что около палатки другая парочка ждёт своей очереди. 

Акаши отступает, чуть наклоняется перед парой и продавцом в знак извинения, и в это время Фурихата, весь пунцовый, следует его примеру и начинает усердно раскланиваться, а после уходит с зайцем в руках. 

*

С ярмарки они напрямую идут к станции, где Акаши приказал своему водителю встретить их. Они неспешно прогуливаются по парку, наслаждаясь прохладным весенним воздухом. 

«Спасибо», - выпаливает вдруг Фурихата. «За сегодняшний вечер, за то, что забрал меня, за ужин и ярмарку. И за подарок».

«Пожалуйста», - лицо Акаши принимает довольный вид. «Неожиданно, но мне тоже понравилось. Жаль только, что нам не удалось прокатиться на колесе обозрения». Фурихата окинул взглядом колесо, его высоту и попятился назад к Акаши, который вовремя его поймал.

Фурихата вспоминает тепло рук Акаши, когда они шли вместе под ручку, и слегка краснеет, закусывая нижнюю губу, чтобы отвлечься.

«Вот опять. Ты, кажется, совсем не прислушиваешься к моим советам», - шепчет Акаши. В голове у Фурихаты проносится – что, советы, когда его подбородок приподнимают, и он ощущает губы Акаши на своих. 

Акаши целует его.

На самом деле, действительно целует Фурихату, который в это время пребывает в полном потрясении. Его руки двигаются сами по себе, а ладони распластались на груди Акаши, чувствуя мягкость и тепло его шерстяного пальто. 

Наконец, Акаши отстраняется и проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе Фурихаты, по-прежнему подрагивающей от поцелуя. «Ты, похоже, не обратил внимания, когда я сказал тебе прекратить кусать свои губы, поэтому я посчитал, что требовалось небольшое… напоминание». 

«О», - моргает Фурихата. Его разум зациклился на Акаши и целует, и он думает, что его ноги давно бы подкосились, если бы он всё это время не цеплялся за пальто Акаши.

Акаши, ласково улыбаясь, берёт его за руку и ведёт через парк.

Всё-таки, не такое уж это свидание и ужасное.


End file.
